


【松井珠理奈 x 须田亚香里】黑糖奶茶与奶茶店主与夏天

by johnsmith1089



Category: AKB48 & Related Fandoms, SKE48, 松井珠理奈 | Matsui Jurina, 须田亚香里 | 須田亜香里 | Suda Akari
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsmith1089/pseuds/johnsmith1089
Summary: 一个夏日限定的暗恋故事。
Relationships: JuriDasu, Matsui Jurina/Suda Akari, 松井珠理奈/須田亜香里, 松井珠理奈/须田亚香里
Kudos: 1





	【松井珠理奈 x 须田亚香里】黑糖奶茶与奶茶店主与夏天

**Author's Note:**

> 闷人夏天想起你暑气也骤降。  
> ——《Shampoo》

0  
最近鹿角巷在东京很火。  
须田亚香里感应到了这一潮流，拿出大半积蓄交了加盟费，果断的从东京回名古屋，剩下的积蓄在预留出装修费和机器购置费用之后，只够租下市中心最繁荣的商店街……旁边的小巷里的一家小小的店面。  
虽然孤注一掷的投资了，对于后续的经营，须田心里也没有底。装修队一点一点把自己心里奶茶店的样子还原在自己眼前的同时，须田一边接受着鹿角巷的培训，空闲时间里还学习着中小型企业的经营策略。  
「这样临时抱佛脚能让你成为商业奇才的话，那些商学院花大价钱熬了三四年的孩子们要哭了。」好友松村香织毫不留情的吐槽。  
虽然道理是这样没错了，但是可以稍微给点面子吧。须田在心里默默的想。  
须田好久才回复，「可是我也没有打算把我的小奶茶店搞成世界500强啊，只是感觉会很火想趁机捞一笔而已。」  
「……那就随便你了。」松村这样回应。

在店还没开起来的时候，须田的店就火了一波。  
在为了装修培训学习焦头烂额的间隙里，须田从好友那里听说了事情的来龙去脉。  
某一位名古屋的地缘偶像在录制节目的时候，经过自己封着装修的店面。那位偶像大概是鹿角巷的死忠粉了，所以就拍了自己店面的照片，在SNS上发了「终于不用为了喝鹿角巷奶茶专门跑去东京了，名古屋、爱知县的第一家，什么时候才能开业啊……太期待了。」这样的字样。  
啊啊……虽然不知道那位偶像是谁，但是免费的PR利用一下也是可以的吧？  
须田指使好友木下有希子去那位偶像的那条SNS下留言，「我是店主的朋友，这家店下个星期就会开业了噢。」  
这条留言被偶像本人点了赞，接着被蜂拥而来的粉丝赞成了留言第一。  
果然SNS的时代，偶像效应就是最好的营销手段啊。须田看着中小型企业的经营手册某一页上的某一条，笑出了满脸的褶子。

开店的那天果然很火爆，须田数不清卖出了多少杯奶茶，只记得自己关店的时候，手已经没知觉了。  
「恭喜啊，生意这么好。」给须田拽来当临时店员的木下捶着自己酸痛的肩膀祝贺须田，却看到须田紧锁的眉头，「可是你好像没有很开心的样子。」  
「啊。开业这一天生意这么好真的出乎我的意料，但是这种火爆跟泡沫一样，不知道能持续多久，破裂了之后就真的很危险了。」  
「无论如何，加油干吧。」  
「谢谢。」结算了木下一天的工资，须田和木下两人告别了对方各自回家。

1  
过了没多久，那位偶像又被更新奇的东西吸引，也带走了一批为了想跟偶像“不期而遇”才来到须田店里消费的粉丝。吃完了新店开张和明星效应的红利，客流量趋于稳定，意外的生意还不错，每两个星期结算还能剩下可观的盈余。

某一个暖洋洋的春日下午，须田为了一会儿午饭时段的客流高峰期煮着大桶的黑糖珍珠的时候，一群穿着打扮极致夸张，就差把“不良少女”四个字贴在脑门上的高中女生走进了自己的小奶茶店。  
从小就是乖学生，中学在私立贵族学校读的须田哪里见过这阵势，看着面前来者不善的人，怕她们找茬，手伸进口袋里，在手机的键盘上按出报警的电话，随时准备播出。同时，她还是维持着脸上的商业微笑，「欢、欢迎光临。」  
「小熊、米娜伦，你们要吓到别人了噢。」伴随着柔和的声音，一个人从那两人身后走出来。  
「老大……这位姐姐，对不起。」虽然语气依旧玩世不恭，但态度也足够好了。  
须田惊奇的看着刚刚一脸凶相的人瞬间收敛了所有的狠戾，老老实实的对自己道歉，握着电话的手放松了，语气也柔和下来。「饮品单在这里，可以看一下。」  
所有人齐刷刷的看向被称为“老大”的人。  
须田隔着柜台打量着那人，发现那人反而是普通的高中生打扮，干干净净清清爽爽，一时好感up up up。  
「不用了，七杯黑糖珍珠奶茶。」“老大”对须田微笑，掏出钱包付了钱。  
「谢谢老大请客！」那人身后的女孩们兴奋的跳起来。  
「姓？」  
「松井。」  
这些孩子穿得很不良，其实也就是普通的高中生嘛……还会因为“老大”请客喝一杯奶茶开心到跳起来。熟练的准备着七杯奶茶的时候，须田悠悠的想。

「松井桑~？」  
「诶，来了。」  
须田把七杯奶茶放到托盘上，递给笑眯眯的松井。  
松井端过托盘，迅速的把奶茶跟“小弟”们一分，把托盘送回给须田。  
须田抬头，看到松井的“小弟”们陆陆续续走出店里。现在是工作日的上班时间，店里座位都是空的，看她们的样子也不是要急着去上课的样子。  
「不坐一会儿吗？」  
「不了吧……我们在这的话，可能客人都不敢进你的店呢。」  
「……」这家伙意外的细心呢。  
「再说了，我们还要拯救世界呢。」松井笑起来，露出深深的长酒窝，然后她跑出店跟她的伙伴们汇合。  
哪里来的中二病。须田笑着摇摇头，开始擦洗机器。

2  
第二天，松井再次来到须田的店，一个人来的。  
「一杯黑糖奶茶。」  
「好。」须田熟练的打好单，贴在塑料杯子上，突然须田想起了什么，抬头问松井，「拯救完世界了？」  
「还没有呢，」想起昨天的情景，松井也笑了起来。「世界那么大。」  
须田做饮料的时候，隔着吧台看过去，松井靠在柜台上捧着一本书，专注的看。  
注意到须田的视线，松井不好意思的对须田笑了笑，「学校快要期末考了。」  
「噗。」须田也不再打扰松井，只是默默的用马克笔在塑料杯子上多写了几句。  
「好了。」  
「谢谢。」  
松井漫不经心的把吸管往奶茶里一捅，捧着书吸着奶茶离开了须田的店。  
走了一段路，松井喝了小半杯奶茶，才发现了须田用黑色马克笔在杯子上留着的信息：考试加油噢！拯救世界累了的话就来喝杯奶茶吧。  
「真可爱啊。」松井看着那行字迹，脱口而出。

3  
松井再一次来到须田店里时，是一个星期后。松井眼下厚重的黑眼圈无声的诉说着她在过去的一个星期里有多辛苦。  
「拯救世界很辛苦吗？」  
「当然。」松井打了个哈欠，「所以说啊，做杯能让我打起精神的黑糖奶茶吗？要多冰噢。」  
「要打起精神不是应该去买咖啡吗？」  
「是这样噢，但是店长桑这里的奶茶意外的比咖啡更有振奋人心的效果呢。」  
「真的吗？」  
「真的噢。」  
「我很高兴。」须田笑着，给松井多打了半勺的黑糖珍珠。  
「好了。」须田把“加了料”的奶茶递给松井。  
松井在须田的面前把杯子举起翻过来，又一次看到了须田留的信息：松井桑，打起精神来啊！  
「珠理奈。」  
「什么？」  
「我的名字，松井珠理奈。」  
「珠理奈。」须田跟着重复。「记住了。」  
「所以？」  
「所以……？」  
「店长桑的名字呢？老师说知道了别人的名字，自己也要报上自己的名字才行呢。」  
什么嘛……明明就是你非得要报你的名字给我的。虽然在心里这样吐槽着，须田还是乖乖的报上了自己的名字，「须田亚香里。」  
「会记住的。」松井把吸管往奶茶里一捅，吊儿郎当的走出了须田的店。  
「奇怪的孩子。」须田看着松井离开的背影，下意识的吐出这句感慨。

4  
那天之后，松井开始天天到须田的奶茶店报到。有时一个人来，有时会好几个人一起来，每次都是拿到奶茶就走了，两人也没有过多的交谈。  
直到那一次，松井没有拿了奶茶就走，而是坐到了吧台前面的高脚凳上。店里刚好没什么人，须田擦洗着刚刚给自己摇过奶茶的杯子，隔着吧台跟松井聊天。  
「考完试了？」  
「对啊。」松井点点头。  
「呐，其实我有个很好奇的事呢。」须田把杯子倒过来，等水分流干。  
「什么？须田店长。」那人吸溜吸溜的吸着杯底的珍珠，头都不抬的回答须田。  
「你第一次过来的时候，我看你的朋友打扮都挺不良的。」把手上的水随手往身上的围裙上擦了擦，须田也拖了张凳子，坐到松井对面，单手托着下巴看着她。  
「是啊，我们是不良来着。」松井放下已经空了大半杯的奶茶，学着须田的样子，托着下巴看着须田笑。  
「可是那天你的打扮就是普通的高中生啊。」  
「不良重要的是精神，不是打扮啊！」松井挑眉，笑得不羁放纵爱自由。  
「是嘛……」须田点着头表示了然，虽然并没有被说服。「但是我感觉你们都是温柔的孩子，不像是传统里不良的样子。」  
「嗯……这段的故事，我下次再找机会跟须田店长说吧。」松井用一根手指支着下巴，「而且啊，一直是须田店长在获取我的信息，太狡猾了。」  
「那……松井桑有什么想问我的吗？」  
「年龄？」  
「23岁。」  
「诶……比我大六岁啊。真的看不出来呢。」  
须田看了看对方长得明显超出年龄的脸，心里接了一句：我也看不出来呢。  
「为什么……」问题还没问完，松井摆在吧台上的手机响了，松井低头看了看手机，脸色突变，快速的回复，然后把手机放回口袋里。  
「虽然很想继续了解跟须田店长有关系的故事，但是我得走了。」  
「又去拯救世界吗？」  
「是啊。」松井微笑，抓起外套往身上一披，就像一阵风一样跑走了，也不知道有没有听到须田的那句「那，路上要注意安全噢。」

5  
第二天，松井又例行公事的来到了须田的奶茶店。  
「黑糖珍珠奶茶，多冰？」须田也已经习惯了松井每天来访，抬起头笑。  
「嗯！」  
松井付了钱，在吧台前找了个座位坐下。看着须田熟练的把黑糖挂在杯壁上，然后摇奶茶，长酒窝慢慢的在两边脸颊上凹陷下去。  
店里没什么人，须田一边摇着奶茶一边跟松井闲聊。  
「昨天的事情解决了吗？」  
「嗯。」松井叹了口气，头朝后仰，在高脚凳上转了一圈。「奶茶组的孩子出了点事情，已经解决了。」  
「所以你们那群不良少女的组织名字叫“奶茶组”吗？」须田把奶茶倒进塑料杯子里，用封口机封上口，连同一根吸管一起递给松井，「可爱~」  
「因为我们所有的七个组员都很喜欢喝奶茶啊。」  
真是草率的命名方式啊……须田又在心里默默的吐槽。

那天，她们两个坐在一起聊了挺长时间。  
须田从松井那儿了解到，奶茶组的成员都曾经是同一个初中的同学。她们都或多或少的在各自的班级里被排挤，被忽视，甚至被霸凌……是转学过去的松井把她们聚集到了一起，并亲自给她们挑选了相应的“不良”的服装，对外做出一副不好惹的样子。她们七个人聚集在一起，一身不良的打扮，也不再有人敢去欺负她们。  
「所以说，就是这么回事了。」松井用吸管搅着杯中剩余的奶茶和冰块，懒洋洋的说。「那群孩子只是看起来很凶，其实心里很善良的。那天在奶茶店吓到须田店长了，真的很抱歉呢。」  
「总觉得啊，松井桑莫名的帅气呢……虽然方法用得中二了一点。」  
「是珠理奈。」松井快速的纠正须田的称呼，「有什么办法嘛，我转过去的时候刚好就中学二年级啊，所以……」  
「是~是！珠理奈用了很好的解决办法呢。」须田温柔的笑着，可是松井却很不喜欢这种她把自己当成孩子的感觉。

6  
久违的奶茶组集会。  
其实说是集会，也不过就是坐在某个组员的家里一起聊聊天，讲讲最近找到哪家店里有好喝的奶茶之类的事情。这次，所有人都聚集在了荒井优希家里。  
「老大最近好像都很忙的样子，好久都没有跟我们一起出去喝奶茶了呢。」井上瑠夏抱着松井的手臂撒娇。  
「抱歉啊，瑠酱。」松井稍微有些歉疚的摸了摸井上的头发。  
「我们老大最近可是天天往鹿角巷跑呢。」大场美奈看着两人的互动，对松井挑了挑眉，「话说啊老大，你不会是看上那店长了吧？」  
「啊……」江笼裕奈想了想，也附和起大场的话，「那位姐姐的话，确实挺可爱的。」  
「什么啦……这只是因为，我很喜欢那家店做的黑糖珍珠奶茶而已。」  
「说到这个啊，我前几天去老大家的时候啊，」熊崎晴香突然想起了什么，加入了八卦的队伍，「看到老大书架上摆了一排在晾干的空杯子，上面好像都用笔写了什么Message的样子。现在你们一说，我想起来，那些好像都是鹿角巷的杯子噢。」  
「诶~」女孩们发出了起哄的声音，相互交换着暧昧的眼神，坐在松井两侧的人还用手肘撞了一下松井。  
「那是因为……！要好好保存别人给自己的善意的信息才行啊。」  
「老大，你脸红了。」熊崎看着松井肉眼可见慢慢变红的脸，毫不留情的指出。  
「老大，喜欢一个人要大声的说出来啊。」年纪最小的野村実代好不容易才挤出这样一句话。  
「对啊，老大，性别不是问题啦。喜欢就上啊！」荒井挥舞着拳头，好像随时准备要动手一样。  
「啊……我觉得我并没有要去找她打架的意思。」看着如此“善解人意”的组员们，松井有些哭笑不得，「谢谢你们的支持啊……但是，我觉得，我对店长桑的感觉，应该不是恋人的那种喜欢吧。」  
虽然草草地应付过了奶茶组组员们的“审讯”，但是那天组员说的话，像是在松井的心里丢下了一块石头，本来平静的湖面，泛起了一圈又一圈的波澜。

7  
松井还是每天跑去须田的奶茶店。  
刚好暑假到了，松井点完奶茶就会坐在店里打发时间，一坐就是大半天。  
须田在店里清理桌子的时候，看到松井看着窗外发呆，好看的侧脸，落寞的表情，偶尔还叹一口气。  
不会是出了什么事情吧……须田若有所思，又继续擦着桌子。

「呐。」松井抬起头，须田弯腰把一杯饮料放到自己面前。  
「诶……须田店长上错了吧。」松井诧异。  
「请你喝啊。」须田拉开椅子，坐到了松井对面的位置上。「但是呢，我只是个做小本生意的，只能请你喝冰的柠檬水。」  
「谢谢……」松井接过须田递过去的吸管，冲须田笑了笑。  
「是发生了什么事吗？刚刚看你好像有些苦恼的样子。」  
「嗯……是有些棘手的事情来着。」  
「又是奶茶部的孩子的事情吗？」  
「啊……算是吧。」不能把真正在忧虑的事情告诉须田，松井只能这样含糊过去。  
「诶……珠理奈桑作为“老大”要操心的事情还真是多呢。」须田笑意盈盈的看着松井，接下来须田说了什么，松井都没有注意听了，就看着那人的嘴一张一合，耳边只剩下了自己的心跳不受控制的疯狂加速跳动的声音。  
喜欢她吧……大概，不……应该是毫无疑问了吧……  
「呐呐，有在听吗？」须田的声音召回了神游中松井的神智。  
「抱歉，须田店长。果然，今天我还是先回家好了……谢谢你送的柠檬水。」  
没等须田回答，松井就逃一样的离开了须田的奶茶店。  
很多年后，松井都无法忘记那天下午。唇齿间清爽的柠檬香气，喜欢的人就坐在对面，还有自己初次感受到的怦然心动。

8  
从须田的店里离开，回到家里的松井，枕着手臂躺在床上。  
松井的眼神下意识的落到了书架上，那排自己洗干净了摆放得整整齐齐的，每一个上面都写了须田给自己的，独一无二的信息的空杯子上。  
说起来，自己对须田店长有关的事情，除了她的年龄之外，一无所知。如果再去她店里的话，就问问她吧。  
说到底，喜欢这个事情本身，到底是什么呢？松井盯着天花板想了很久，还是得不到答案。  
这样隐秘的心情，松井并没有想过跟朋友分享。松井也暂时不想去须田的店里，就把自己关在房间里一个人想心事。  
看着郁郁寡欢闭门不出的女儿，松井妈妈有些担心，问了几次之后，只得到了女儿「没什么事，不用担心」的回答。  
总之，不像是出了什么事情的样子，估计只是有喜欢的人了吧。松井妈妈擅自得到了这样的结论，便不再担心。  
看着女儿紧闭的房门，松井妈妈端着茶感叹：啊啊……果然年轻真好啊。

9  
松井再一次走出自己的房间，已经是一个星期后了。松井在街上乱转着，意识到的时候，已经站在了须田店的门口了。站在店门口犹豫了一会儿，想见面的心情还是占了上风。松井认命的叹了口气，推开了店门。  
「欢迎光临。」低头整理着收银机里的现金的须田听到了清脆的风铃声，抬起头来看到是松井，笑得更是灿烂，「有一段时间没来了噢。」  
「嗯，太热了不想出门。」松井勉强的笑了笑，「但是，我果然还是在家里待不下去，就到须田店长这来了。」  
「又是喝黑糖奶茶吗？」  
「今天不了，想换个口味。」  
「诶……真是意外呢。换什么？」  
「嗯……不知道呢。」  
「这里有饮品单，你看看吧。」  
「不看了，须田……桑喜欢喝什么？」想更多的了解她，这样子问的话应该不会不自然……吧？  
「嗯……」须田想了想，「我自己的话，比较喜欢伯爵奶茶，少冰少糖的那种。」  
「不冷不甜的东西根本不好喝嘛。」松井小小的抱怨。  
「嗯……女孩子喝多了冰的对身体不好哦。」须田微笑。  
「那我试一试吧……你说的那个什么，嗯。」  
「稍等片刻就好噢。」须田对松井笑笑，转身去给松井准备饮料。

「试试吧，新口味。」须田隔着吧台，把饮料推到了松井的面前。  
「谢谢。」松井接过来，低头插上吸管，狠狠的吸了一口。比起以往的黑糖的甜腻味道，这一次，入口的瞬间感受到的更多是茶微微苦涩的清香。  
「怎么样？」松井抬头，对上须田期待的眼神。  
好可爱，好像等待老师夸奖的小朋友。糟糕……好想摸摸她的头。松井的手在膝盖上攥紧了自己的裤子，不行，不能想这样的事情。  
「嗯……好喝，很清淡的味道，但是我果然还是更喜欢黑糖珍珠奶茶呢。」松井想了想，诚实的说。  
「啊……珠理奈果然还是小孩子的口味呢。」须田了然的点点头，「那我再去给你做杯你喜欢的奶茶呗，不收你钱，这杯就算我请你帮我试味道了。」  
「嗯……不用了。偶尔试试大人的味道也不错呢。」  
「是嘛。」须田笑笑，转身继续着她的工作。  
安静的下午，伴随着时不时响起的风铃声，有些苦涩的茶香驱散了盛夏的闷热。

10  
后来，松井也想通了。自己的喜欢来得莫名其妙，在对感情没有太多经验的情况下，也不知道下一步该做什么，就顺其自然吧。于是，松井又恢复了每天去须田的奶茶店里报到。这一次，她开始绕着圈子的想了解跟须田有关的事情。  
「怎么？」须田从刚运来的纸箱里拿出一袋塑料杯子，「突然好奇我的事情。」  
「啊……那是因为，我家里也没有哥哥姐姐这样的亲戚，所以会想从须田桑这里汲取一些人生经验啊……要不我来吧？」看着须田扯了好久都扯不开包装袋，松井伸出手欲帮忙。  
「那就麻烦珠理奈了。」认命的叹了口气，须田把那一大条杯子隔着吧台递给了松井，然后看着松井稍微摆弄了几下就撕开了包装袋，郁闷。「我其实也没比你多活几年，人生经验什么的……说不上了。」  
「好过没有嘛。」松井趴在吧台上，用上目线须田看着把杯子分成恰当的一叠叠，倒扣到柜台旁边。「须田桑高中快要毕业的时候，是怎么决定自己未来要做什么的呢？」  
「我啊……说实话，就是听父母的，按部就班的读书吧。」  
「哦，是这样啊……」  
「果然，没什么参考价值是吧。」须田转过头，对松井笑。

11  
两个人的关系就在松井如同打卡上班一样准时准点的“陪伴”下越来越近。  
松井也了解到，须田大学刚毕业，就被父母安排结婚。须田不从，就回了名古屋，开了这家小奶茶店。  
「我啊，想在结婚之前再谈三次恋爱呢……所以不想那么快结婚啊。」松井想起那天须田掰着手指数的样子，由衷觉得可爱得紧。  
三次恋爱啊……松井躺在床上，再次试图把天花板盯出花来。  
要是自己能有幸成为其中的一次就好了……松井翻了个身，苦笑。如果她结婚的对象是自己……  
不不不！松井大力的摇了摇头，把这想法赶出脑子，连朋友都不一定算得上，居然就已经开始想结婚的事情了吗？  
怎么办啊……松井在床上翻滚着，喜欢一个人真的好麻烦啊。

12  
「须田桑。」松井熟络的跟须田打招呼。  
「今天你朋友在店里等你哦。」须田抬头，看到是松井，没有像之前一样回礼，还说了这样一句话。  
「我朋友？」松井诧异，顺着须田的眼神看过去，发现自己奶茶组的人都坐在同一张桌子上。  
「老大~」井上一路少女跑，扑到了松井的怀里。  
「你们怎么来了？」  
「奶茶组来喝个奶茶不是很正常的事情吗？」大场端着奶茶，悠哉游哉的吸了一口。  
「米娜伦又傲娇。」熊崎用手肘捣了一下坐在身边的大场，「明明就是担心老大，所以才提出要来考察考察把老大迷得神魂颠倒的可爱店长啊。」  
「嘘——！」松井看着不远处的须田，赶紧摆手要对方调低音量。  
看着七个脑袋凑在一起窃窃私语的样子，须田只觉得好笑，果然年轻真好啊。

好说歹说，告诉奶茶组的组员，自己跟须田店长真的没什么，才送走了奶茶组的其他组员。松井感觉自己累得不行，瘫在凳子上一动不动。  
「你的朋友怎么都走了？」须田来收走桌上的空杯子，看到松井累瘫在凳子上，「你到底跟她们说了什么啊累成这样。」  
「不、什么也没有。」  
「是嘛……我还以为你们在讨论拯救世界的大计划呢。」须田笑着，带着一托盘的空杯子走了。  
过了一会儿，须田又回来了，还端了杯冰柠檬水。「呐，小本生意，只能请得起这个了。」  
「须田桑……谢谢。」  
「天天喝珍珠奶茶，小心胖哦。」然后须田收到了来自松井的一记狠瞪。  
「……哦，哦。」须田不敢再说话，说起来她的确是忘了松井是个不良来着。

回到家里，松井捏了捏自己的大臂，再捏了捏自己的腰……好像真的是胖了点。  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！  
松井从床上翻下来，开始做腹肌运动。

13  
「要一杯须田特调，再要一杯黑糖奶茶。」松井再一次来到须田的奶茶店里。  
「你一个人喝两杯？」须田诧异的抬起头。  
「我要送人。」  
「哦……」  
嘛、说是须田特调不过就是上次提到的少冰少糖的伯爵奶茶而已，不过那孩子想这么叫就这么叫吧。须田一边摇着奶茶，一边想。  
须田很快的做好两杯奶茶，刚要拿袋子给松井打包，被松井制止。  
松井抓过黑糖奶茶，手上早就准备好了的吸管就捅了进去，美美的吸了一大口之后，松井把那杯“须田特调”推到须田面前。「请你喝。」  
「……」须田给松井的动作囧到了，直到松井离开，才吐出一句「谢谢。」  
……耍什么帅啊。须田恶狠狠的把吸管捅进去，狠狠的吸了一大口。

14  
第二天，松井去须田的店里时，一如既往的走完了一套点奶茶付钱的流程之后，松井准备去吧台前坐下，却被须田叫住了。  
「等等！」  
「怎么了须田店长？」松井转身，笑得一脸阳光灿烂。  
「你等我一会儿。」  
须田走开了一会儿，回来的时候手上多了一个不大的便当盒。「给你。」  
「这是什么？」松井接过来，还上下抛了几次。便当盒不大，还挺有分量的。  
「诶……你别乱丢，到时候里面的东西掉出来了。」须田赶紧制止松井的动作。  
「谢谢。」松井打开盖子，看到里面整整齐齐塞着一排饺子。心里有复杂的情绪，抬起头，那些情绪都化成了吊儿郎当的笑。「噢……爱心便当吗？」  
「还你上次奶茶的情啊。」须田用抹布擦着柜台，漫不经心的回答。  
「你亲手包的？」松井想尽办法装作不经意的问，但是隐隐颤抖的声音或许早已暴露了她的心情。  
「对啊。」须田抬眼看向松井，松井在那瞬间明白了男性喜欢上目线的原因。「也不知道你会不会喜欢，擅自的做了……」  
「喜欢！」松井为了防止须田不信她的话，直接用手抓起一个饺子塞进嘴里，「好吃~」  
「诶、你洗手了没啊，就直接用手抓。」须田嗔怪的看了松井一眼，但是店里实在没有筷子，便拿了两根吸管给松井，「条件有限……你就将就着用吧。」  
那天下午，松井坐在须田的店里，用两根吸管别扭的吃完了一盒饺子，后来撑得连妈妈做的自己最喜欢吃的意式肉酱面都吃不下。其实，以松井的口味来说，饺子有点咸了。但是那是喜欢的人做的，每一口都是心动的感觉。

15  
松井跟母亲去了一趟冲绳，也因此有一段时间没去须田的店里。  
回到名古屋的时候是一个晚上，想着可能须田还没有关店，松井不顾妈妈的阻拦，还是执意出门去了那条小巷。松井远远的看到，须田的店已经没有亮灯了，可是店铺前却有个人在店前面，若有所思。松井走近几步，看到了须田低头沉思的侧脸。  
「须田桑。」  
「噢，珠理奈从冲绳回来啦？这么晚了还不回家吗？」  
「须田桑是在做什么呢？」  
「其实呢，我要去大学院读书了。」  
「所以……」松井想到了一个可能性，但是她在心里疯狂的叫嚣着，希望不是如她想象的那样。  
「所以我也要把这个奶茶店卖掉了。」  
「是这样啊。」松井的笑容僵在脸上，只能这样应着，「所以，须田桑要回东京了吗？」  
「不是噢，」须田摇摇头，「会在金城大学，所以会留在名古屋。」  
「啊……那个大小姐云集的私立学校……」  
「呃……其实我从初中开始就一直在金城来着……诶，你怎么哭了？」  
听到须田这样说，松井才意识到，自己早已泪流满面。  
「爱哭鬼……」须田叹了口气，上前一步搂住松井的肩膀，「不会是舍不得我吧……珠理奈果然还是个孩子呢。」  
「不是孩子……」把头靠在须田肩上的松井闷闷的说道，却控制着音量没能让须田听到。  
后来，松井哭得惨兮兮回到家的样子成功把松井妈妈吓了一大跳。问了好几次，松井也是说，「想吃冰淇淋所以才大晚上跑出去的，结果到了店门口才发现店已经关门了。」  
松井妈妈虽然心知肚明，绝对是跟女儿喜欢的人有关系，八成是告白被拒绝了。但是想起女儿那天晚上的反应，也不愿意主动去提起女儿的伤心事。

16  
松井还是每天到须田的店里报到，她希望珍惜剩余的能坐在须田店里无所事事的时间。两个人都很默契的没有提起那天晚上松井哭崩的事情。  
快到松井要回家的时候了，须田搬了张凳子坐到吧台的另一端，正对着松井。  
「珠理奈，今天就是我作为这家店店主的最后一天了。」  
「嗯。」松井的手窘迫的不知道放哪里，最后尴尬地挠了两下头，「那个，店卖出去了吗？」  
「嗯。」须田点头，「买家也是看中了奶茶店的热度，愿意直接保留店里的一切，继续把“鹿角巷”经营下去。」  
「嗯。」  
「嘛、我自己是觉得想着最近也渐渐有奶茶店开到名古屋了，倒是不觉得那个买家还能继续赚到钱……」  
「嗯。」  
「所以说，如果珠理奈还想喝黑糖珍珠奶茶的话，还是可以来这里噢。」  
「嗯。」就算再来，意义也不一样了啊……  
「你今天的话意外的少啊。」须田用手在松井眼前晃了晃。「一直说“嗯”……」

「须田桑。」  
「嗯。」须田学着松井的样子回答。  
「我喜欢你。」一直放在心里的话就这样顺理成章的滑了出来。  
意识到自己说了什么的时候，松井惊慌的捂着嘴，一脸的不敢置信。「那、那个……」  
只是稍微愣了一下，须田就反应了过来，她笑得眉眼弯弯，语气柔和的回答，「我也喜欢珠理奈啊。」

好好的跟须田道别了之后，松井揣着一颗狂跳的心回到了家。  
松井不知道须田是听出了自己的意思然后委婉的拒绝，还是真的只是把自己的喜欢当成了朋友之间的喜欢做出那样的回应，但是松井可以肯定，须田说的喜欢跟自己说的喜欢一定不是同一种。  
但是……  
想起刚刚须田说喜欢自己的样子，松井的眼框就热热的，随时感觉会有泪水要淌出来。  
原来，这就是喜欢一个人的感觉啊。

17  
须田卖掉了店，捞了一笔，乐颠颠的跟松村炫耀了一把。  
暑假结束了，松井没有再去过“鹿角巷”，但是每次和奶茶组的组员们经过那条小巷，都会下意识的往那家店的位置多看几眼。其他组员们不知道松井和须田的关系到底如何，总是有再多的关心，也无能为力。她们还是会拖着松井去各种各样的奶茶店，却发现松井换了口味，开始喝一些不冷也不甜还有些苦涩的奶茶。  
想起那天失败的“告白”，松井想了很久，决定再去找须田，认真的告白一次，在夏天结束之前。  
松井找了一个没什么课的下午，骑车去了金城大学，不知道须田的联系方式，没有提前打招呼，也不知道须田今天会不会在大学。车把上挂着“鹿角巷”买来的两杯奶茶，一杯是自己喜欢的黑糖珍珠奶茶，另一杯是须田说过喜欢的“须田特调”。  
就等一个下午，松井对自己说，就一个下午，无论结果如何，在夏天之前也痛快的把这单恋的心情做个清算吧。

金城大学的门口，松井单脚撑在地上，如同望夫石一样寻找着须田。  
终于，松井在稀稀拉拉的人群中看到了须田的身影。  
Lucky!  
松井兴奋得快要跳起来，Tension却在看到须田身边的男性的一瞬间降了下去。  
松井看着须田和那位男性的互动，那是一个松井从未见到过的，周身散发着粉红色恋爱泡泡的须田，松井低头推着车转身离开。  
路过一个垃圾桶，松井拿出车把上挂着的那杯“须田特调“，盯着上面自己用马克笔写上去的「须田桑，我喜欢你，恋人那种喜欢。如果你想在结婚前再谈三次恋爱，不如考虑一下我怎么样？」看了一会儿，抬起手毫无留恋的把那杯奶茶丢进垃圾桶里。接着，她狠狠的把吸管戳进属于自己的那杯黑糖珍珠奶茶里，吸了一大口。  
太甜了。  
甜到自己有点想哭。  
夏天，结束了。


End file.
